The present invention relates generally to styluses for use in interacting with a tablet-and-stylus computer. More particularly, the invention relates to various designs, and design considerations, of stylus nibs, also referred to as writing tips, for such styluses.
As used herein, the term Tablet PC refers to, by way of example, without limitation, a full-function xe2x80x9cMICROSOFTxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cWINDOWSxe2x80x9d operating system-based personal computer incorporating various convenient and intuitive aspects of pencil and paper into a user""s interaction with a PC. Such Tablet PCs provide a very natural way to interact with a computer, namely, by writing on it, without sacrificing the power or utility of various xe2x80x9cWINDOWSxe2x80x9d operating systems and/or various xe2x80x9cWINDOWSxe2x80x9d operating system-based desktop applications. As will be apparent, Tablet PCs, as the term is used herein, are not limited to computers running a xe2x80x9cWINDOWSxe2x80x9d operating system. Instead, a Tablet PC, may run any other known, or later-developed, operating system.
Tablet PC""s are likely to become increasingly popular for a variety of reasons. For instance, in the context of taking notes during a meeting, a Tablet PC presents less of a barrier between individuals than does a laptop computer. In addition, Tablet PC""s allow for capturing of handwritten notes so that Tablet PC users are able to take notes in their own handwriting, in an unobtrusive manner similar to taking handwritten notes with a pen and paper. While providing the simplicity of pen and paper, Tablet PC""s have the potential to provide many features and benefits provided by word processors and other personal computer software, including sharing of notes among meeting participants in real-time during a meeting via a wireless communication link, for instance. Additional advantages over pen and paper include, but are not limited to the ability to search notes for particular words, including xe2x80x9cfuzzy finds,xe2x80x9d and the ability to input information in other ways including speaking and any other suitable means for inputting information.
Among other ways of entering textual information, Tablet PC users will often use a stylus, also referred to herein as a pen, to write on a display area of the Tablet PC. Such a pen or stylus may also be used as a pointing device directly on the screen or above the screen to make various in-air gestures.
Conventional pens or styluses, such as those commonly used with a Personal Digital Assistant, typically have a writing tip, also referred to herein as a nib, made of hard plastics. The interaction of such nibs to the writing surfaces on which they are commonly used is often undesirably hard, slippery, and noisy. Some conventional nibs, such as the DigitalWriter from A.T. Cross Company, are made of a soft polymer material. Even though the soft polymer nib is an improvement over a hard plastic nib, the interaction of a soft polymer nib is still undesirable on many writing surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for various nib designs that provide an improved xe2x80x9cpen and paperxe2x80x9d feel to a user that is interacting with a Tablet PC by writing on the display surface of the Tablet PC.
A nib for a stylus for use with a tablet and stylus computer overcomes the foregoing shortcomings of conventional styluses. In accordance with various inventive principles, a desired amount of firmness and friction between the stylus and a writing surface of the tablet and stylus computer is provided. Such an inventive nib may include a nib substrate material that approximates a desired nib-and-writing-surface firmness and a secondary material added to the nib substrate material to produce a desired amount of friction between the nib and the writing surface. The intended writing surface may be a liquid crystal display or a liquid crystal display overlay. The nib substrate material may be coated, over-molded, or impregnated with the secondary material.
The nib substrate material may be a porous material impregnated with a dry lubricant or Teflon. The nib substrate material could be nylon fiber optionally impregnated with Teflon. The nib substrate material could include a Teflon fiber and one or more additional types of fiber including Nylon, cellulose acetate, and/or polyester. The nib substrate material could include polyester, and the secondary material could include a fiber wrap, optionally including Teflon, surrounding the nib substrate material.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent upon reviewing the following detailed description.